


Bad Idea

by AnnaOnTheMoon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Meddling Dumbledore, past relationship, working together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26431585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaOnTheMoon/pseuds/AnnaOnTheMoon
Summary: Remus knew it was a bad idea when he was offered the DADA post...or was it?
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Severus Snape
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	Bad Idea

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really into Snupin lately. This might have been longer, but I had other ideas....

Remus knew it was a bad idea the minute he received the owl from his old headmaster offering him the post of Defence Against the Dark Arts instructor. But he knew he was qualified and he needed the money and the stability even though he knew it was unfair of Dumbledore to ask Severus to make him the Wolfsbane every month. He only hoped Severus could eventually forgive him...for everything. He cleaned his nicest set of robes – which were still fairly shabby – and apparated to the gates of Hogwarts where Hagrid was waiting to let him in. 

### 

Severus Snape practically snarled at the headmaster. “I really don’t think that’s a good idea.” Albus Dumbledore’s eyes seemed to twinkle back at him.

“Fortunately, Severus, I do. Now then, I need you to make the Wolfsbane for Remus each month and you _will_ hand deliver it to him.” Severus grumbled and shot daggers at Remus as Remus demurely sipped at his cup of tea.

“Of course, Sir. If I’m no longer needed for this little _tete a tete_?” Dumbledore motioned to him to go ahead and Severus’ robes swirled up around him as he stormed out of the headmaster’s office. Remus placed his cup back onto the saucer with a soft clink.

“Professor-“ 

“Remus, please. You’re a member of the staff. Call me Albus.” Remus blanched. He supposed his other former professors would also insist on him using their first names and he wondered how Severus had managed when he started teaching at the age of only twenty-one. Even now, at thirty-three, Remus wasn’t sure if he would be able to call his old head of house Minerva. 

“Of course, Albus. As I was saying, are you _sure_ you want to ask that of Severus? I could always transform in the Shrieking Shack again, I really don’t mind.”

“Nonsense, my boy. You _will_ take Wolfsbane each month and Severus _will_ provide it. There will be no need for you to return to that shack, as you should be able to simply remain in your quarters and sleep.

###

Naturally, the first full moon of the school year fell on the first day of school. Remus carefully consulted the lunar cycle chart he had and determined he would be able to watch the sorting before he would need to leave to ensure the students’ safety. It would be the third day of taking the supplied Wolfsbane, and Severus slammed the steaming goblet in front of him at the head table while they watched the older students begin to filter in. 

“Drink up, Lupin. Wouldn’t want to accidentally attack anyone, would you?” Remus tried not to roll his eyes.

“Thank you, Severus.” Severus scoffed and took his seat next to Remus at the head table – no doubt a seating chart somehow orchestrated by the dotty headmaster to ensure the two ex-lovers would have to sit near each other. “I’d invite you back to mine for a nightcap after dinner, but....” Severus grimaced.

“Are you trying to make a joke?” Remus smirked.

“Why yes, Severus, I am.”

“It wasn’t funny.” Remus’ face fell. “Now drink.”

“Yes, dear.” Severus glared. 

Remus grimaced as he drank down the foul tasting potion and he placed the goblet in between their plates, then rested his hand on the table. 

While he was listening to the sorting hat sing its ridiculous song, he felt a very light pressure against his pinky finger as Severus deliberately touched their fingers together. Remus smiled. Perhaps this wasn’t such a bad idea after all.


End file.
